ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Alpha
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Alpha is an American action-adventure comic book series, serving as a reboot to by and , being published by (under license from Viacom) since TBD 2018. Synopsis Four brothers face evil and discover the truth of their origins as they face several threats and deal TBD. Characters Main *'Leonardo' - the oldest of the Turtles who is the de facto leader of the gang. *'Raphael' - the second oldest of the Turtles who has anger issues. *'Donatello' - the second youngest of the Turtles who is extremely intelligent. *'Michelangelo' - the youngest of the Turtles who is known for his more comedic behavior. Supporting *'Master Splinter' - an elder rat who raised and mentors the Turtles into warriors. *'April O'Neil' - a journalist who encounters the Turtles, quickly bonding with them and becoming a close ally. *'Casey Jones' - a hockey mask-wearing vigilante and April's love interest who originally had a dislike of the Turtles, later becoming a close ally to them. *'Vern Fenwick' - April's cameraman who is egotistical but has a generally nice personality. *'Irma Langinstein' - April's best friend who is aware of of the Turtles' existence. *'Lisa Jones/Nightwatcher' - Casey's teenage sister who Raphael falls in love with. Later on, she gains the alter-ego of Nightwatcher. *'Leatherhead' - TBD * *'The Original Turtles' - the original counterparts to the Turtles who they team up with during a crossover issue. * Antagonists *'The Foot Clan', consisting of: **'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' - the deadly and nefarious leader of the Foot Clan who is one of the Turtles' arch-enemies. **'Hamato Miwa/Karai' - Shredder's daughter who enforces his soldiers. **'Bebop and Rocksteady' - two mutant gangsters who work for Shredder. **'Chris Bradford/Ghost Bear' - Raphael's former idol who is secretly a member of the Foot Clan, later mutating into a bear. **'Baxter Stockman' - a mad scientist who helps Shredder to develop his technology. **'Slash' - a vicious clone of the Turtles who believes on his superiority and shows traits from all four of the turtles. **'Eric Sacks/Fishface' - TBD ** **'Mousers' - robots created by Stockman. **'Foot Soldiers' - TBD *'Krang' - an alien warlord who aims to conquer Earth by using a massive doomsday TBD. **'Ch'rell' - Krang's brother who temporarily posed as Shredder for his personal gains. *'The Purple Dragons', consisting of: **'Hun' - the leader of the Purple Dragons and Casey's arch-nemesis who is responsible for his father's death, being out to turn New York City into his gang's personal paradise and despises the Turtles for messing up with their plans. **'Dragon Face' - a purple dragon who TBD. ** *'Maxwell Winters/Yaotl' - a rather influential businessman who is secretly a TBD. *'Savanti Romero' - a time being who originally wanted to use the time staff to prevent wars, when he was stabbed in the back of his own master and mutated into a monstrous being, he is sent to Earth, trying to find and reunite with his dead Juliet, who he confuses with April, coming at odds with the Turtles. He is considered an anti-hero. *'Simon Bonesteel' - a skilled hunter who is out to hunt down and TBD. *'Vam Mi' - TBD *'Renet' - TBD *'The Rat King' - TBD * Issues #''/Secret of the Ooze/'' - Set in the sewers of New York City, four young turtles head for justice and encounter a group of inventions known as the Mousers. # #''Sack the Sack'' - TBD #''/Shredding Time/'' - The Turtles come face to face with the one responsible for the events that happened in the last few issues: the Shredder. # # # # # # # # # # #''/Shredder War/'' - Splinter and the Turtles comes face to face with Shredder in an ultimate duel. #''/A False Shredder?!/'' - A few weeks after the banishment of Shredder into the Spirit Lands, Leo learns someone is posing as the Shredder and taking control of the Foot. # # Nickelodeon television adaption See Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Alpha. Trivia *The series combines the elements of mythology, supernatural and science fiction. *The series shows several differences: **Savanti Romero is more tragic and sympathetic. ** * Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Nickelodeon Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas